


Sweet Fang

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter, M/M, cadbury eggs, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not leave candy alone with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fang

Easter was Stiles's favorite holiday. When he was a kid, he loved egg hunting, loved competing with the other kids and getting all the candy. It was also a big enough holiday to warrant eating tons of different kinds of food in a feast and then sleeping it off on the couch. Any holiday with honeyed ham was A-Okay by him. As he grew up, the reasons that he loved Easter zeroed down to one.

Cadbury eggs.

There is nothing quite as amazing as gooey sugar encased in melt in your mouth chocolate. Stiles was addicted to these confections. He always bought at least a dozen before Easter and enjoyed them slowly. And after Easter, he went to the store and fought with other addicts for at least a case of forty-two as half price. There was sometimes hissing, spitting and hair pulling, but to the victor goes the spoils.

This Easter was the first that he and Derek would be spending together as an actual couple. That meant he got to drag Derek out of his dimly lit den to the Stilinski household to stuff him full of ham, mashed potatoes, veggies, candied yams and pie. Stiles was pretty sure that when Derek tasted his pecan cream cheese pie, he'd drop to one knee right there and propose.

He could dream.

Stiles dropped by WalMart around 11am on Easter Sunday, picking up a few last minute things. The pickings were a bit slim as the shelves had been ravaged, but Stiles managed to get some cranberry sauce, a five pound sack of potatoes, and a few different dressings for the salad. His dad preferred ranch. Derek liked Italian. And Stiles was a total rebel with his raspberry vinaigrette. He dropped by the candy aisle just in case, though he was pretty sure he wasn't going to find any of his precious candy eggs.

He was surprised when he found two dozen pushed back in the shelves, just out of sight. Stiles hoped that this wasn't some WalMart employee's stash and grabbed the box. After he paid, he bounced all the to his Jeep, imagining stuffing his face with the eggs as he made late Easter lunch. When he got home, Derek on his couch watching some TV. 

“Hey,” Stiles said as he dropped his keys off and walked in front of the TV to get to the kitchen.

Derek kind of grunted, shifting to look around him for the half a moment when Stiles was in his way. Apparently he was very caught up in ESPN that he had even less manners than usual. 

That was alright. Stiles had plenty of things to keep himself occupied. The ham was already in the oven, making the house smell like happiness and rainbows. He needed to get the mashed potatoes started, cut up the veggies for steaming. His dad would be coming home from a morning shift at the station in a couple hours, and Stiles hoped to have everything ready by then so they could all just dig in then flop down on some furniture and not move for a while.

Once he got the potatoes chopped and in the water to boil, Stiles let out a breath and then moved over to the bag with all the eggs to take them into the living room. He could wait a bit before he started the cutting and steaming of the veggies, about twenty minutes probably. He wanted everything to be hot by the time his dad got home. So he went to plop down next to Derek and start on his sugar high that would end in a spectacular crash later.

As he was unwrapping an egg, Derek glanced at him. “What's that?” he asked.

Stiles paused, looking at him. “Cadbury egg,” he said, and Derek just blinked. “You've never had one?” Derek shook his head, so Stiles offered it to him. “Try it.” Derek wrinkled his nose at it, making Stiles let out a snorting laugh. “Oh c'mon, you big baby.”

Derek leaned away, narrowing his eyes. “No thank you. I don't have much of a sweet tooth.”

Stiles didn't really care, because he had three different pies sitting in the kitchen that he had slaved over for hours last night, and Derek was going to eat at least two slices from each. “C'mooooon,” he goaded, waving it Derek, before he sighed at the werewolf resisted. 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles bit the egg in half, somehow managing not to get liquid-y fondant all over his face. “See?” he said, showing Derek the white and yellow inside of the egg.

Derek sighed and took it, pulling off the rest of the foil wrapper before putting it in his mouth. He chewed once, twice, before his eyes slowly widened like he had seen the face of God.

“Good, huh?” Stiles asked, feeling triumphant as Derek nodded while chewing, that awed look still on his face. “Told you,” he couldn't help but say, before he reached into the bag and got another for himself.

After a little while of silent candy eating and TV watching, Stiles went back into the kitchen. He almost immediately ran into a problem. “Shit!” he cried.

“What?” Derek asked from the living room.

Stiles swiftly moved out, zipping past the TV and to the door. “I forgot the marshmallows for the yams. I'll be back in a little bit. Save the house if anything catches on fire!” He was out and in his Jeep before Derek had any chance to respond. He rushed to the store and managed to locate a bag of mini marshmallows. Crisis averted. The day was saved. And it only took him about half an hour.

When he got home with his bounty, he stopped when he saw Derek curled up on the couch, facing the back and making this little tiny noises. There were Cadbury egg wrappers littered across the coffee table and not a single actual piece of candy left in the bag. 

Stiles stared for a moment. “Oh my God, dude, did you eat all of them? There were like eighteen left!”

Derek just let out a pitiful moan of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
